<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little bit cold and not enough of you by teamanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906801">A little bit cold and not enough of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic'>teamanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, basically galo giving lio cuddles bc lio is grumpy when hes cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio gets a little bit snappy when he’s cold but it's nothing Galo can't handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little bit cold and not enough of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey promare still is ruining me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dealing with a snappy Lio Fotia is one thing that greets Galo home. He’s wrestling with two plastic bags of cold leftovers and a hingey door before he manages to slip inside to the sight of a disheveled looking Lio. </p><p>Lio, who is wrapped up in a stuffy amount of blankets and an additional collection of pillowy cushions nestled around his curled up body. The bright light from the idle hum of the television clearly illuminates the antagonising stare on his face. </p><p>“Took you long enough.” Lio says, a little miffed but otherwise pleased to see him approaching the head of the couch. </p><p>Galo plops the bags down against the leg of the coffee table and leans in to give Lio a generous head ruffle. It earns him a small noise of protest. </p><p> “You didn’t have to wait for me to get home,” Galo laughs, patting Lio’s messy bed hair down. Some stubborn strands stick up and Galo idles himself with combing his fingers through his hair, “It was only two hours.”</p><p>Lio’s head snaps back to him with a narrow accusing stare and never in his life did Galo move that fast to yank his fingers back. He wanted to keep his fingers dammit. </p><p>“It got <i>cold</i>.” Lio simmers. </p><p>“C’mon, you can warm up a lot more if you take the bed. It’s like right over there.” Galo tries to wriggle away the pillows from Lio, successfully dislodging one with a slight whoop of victory.</p><p>“I don’t want to.” Lio mumbles against the blankets and squashes any momentary victory Galo has when he snags the pillow right back from him. </p><p>He doesn’t sound very happy and sure doesn’t act like he’s content as Lio chooses to curl himself up even more against the small couch, opting to hide his face away into the comfy confines of his self-made cocoon. Can he even breathe in there?</p><p>“Liooo,” Galo rubs circles into Lio’s back from above the sheets. Lio makes a disgruntled noise and bristles, tucks himself further away and makes it very clear that he wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Galo thinks it’s kind of cute to be honest but he would probably get skewered if Lio could read his thoughts. He opts instead for just placing a chaste kiss on where Lio’s head should be under the mound of sheets,“You’re gonna get cramped up like that and I know from first-hand experience.”</p><p>“I’m flexible as hell. I’ll be fine.” Lio’s voice comes out muffled under the several layers of blankets but Galo can tell when he’s just being whiney. </p><p>“Lio.”</p><p>There’s a momentary pause before Lio decides to shift just a little to pop his head out. He sticks his tongue out and gives Galo the stink eye while he’s at it. </p><p>Lio is cold and snappy confirmed. Nothing Galo can’t handle though. </p><p>”Nuh-uh.” Galo sets his jaw and points a defiant finger to the bedroom door, “Bed now.” </p><p>“Or what.” </p><p>Galo acts before he thinks; that’s always been his style. He leans down and effortlessly scoops Lio up, blankets and all, into his arms and tucked against his chest. It’s to be expected when Lio lets out a startled yelp, flailing around in a small panic and accidentally giving Galo’s jaw a tiny smack. As he wrestles with the body in his arms, the blankets pool around his feet and Galo has to avoid tripping over the bundled mess as Lio squirms and twists.</p><p>“Galo I am going to- If you don’t put me down-!” </p><p>“Nope, I’m not going to listen to anything you say until I’ve gotten you nicely warmed up alright?” He rubs some warmth with his hand into Lio’s shoulder, “I know how snappy you can get when you’re cold.” </p><p>Lio scoffs and rolls his eyes at him. His mouth firmly sets itself in a thin line as he folds his arms against his chest, “I am not snappy.”</p><p>Galo decides then to smoosh a kiss onto his forehead. Lio melts a little in his arms, the steely edge in his body chipping away just enough for Lio to accept defeat and grow lax in his arms. He readjusts his grip on Lio as he casually strides toward the bedroom, nuzzling his nose against Lio’s hair. “Yeah yeah, whatever you say.”</p><p>He places Lio on the mattress and quickly bundles him up again with the thick blankets, patting his head down in the process. Lio’s eyes peek out from under the sheets, his expectant gaze following Galo’s movements as he makes his way toward the main room. </p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>He braces an elbow against the door frame and tips his head back,“Gotta put the leftovers in the fridge,” He pauses to shoot him a grin, “I’ll be back soon, promise.” </p><p>“It can wait.” Lio huffs and surprises Galo when he unravels himself from the bundle of blankets and puts his arms out. </p><p>Galo can’t say no to that unspoken offer when Lio is visibly shivering. He thinks that Lio is doing that on purpose, to play with Galo’s poor soppy heart and to get him to come closer <i>now</i>. </p><p>He really has no complaints though.</p><p>Galo leans close enough for Lio to loop his arms around him. Galo half-wraps an arm around Lio’s waist, steadying them both down and adjusting their positions under the sheets. Lio wastes no time wrapping every limb around him; arms snaked around his neck and legs tangled with his own. He’s not afraid to get a tiny bit touchy too, brushing his cold fingertips against the nape of Galo’s neck and giving him a pleasant line of butterfly kisses against his jaw that leaves him the smallest bit breathless. Lio even daringly bites at the skin below his chin before giving it a soft peck with the soft plush of his lips.</p><p>It’s Lio’s unspoken way of saying <i>It was your fault I was cold but you’re really warm and I love you now</i>. </p><p>Galo wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u enjoyed this ur free to drop a short comment or kudos :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>